If I Hurry
by Seylin
Summary: Cain is in a hurry and Ambrose is tired of waiting. Songfic


Title: If I Hurry  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: Cain is in a hurry and Ambrose is tired of waiting.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash, CainxAmbrose/Glitch  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song lyrics of "If I Hurry" are property of George Strait. Some lyrics have been changed to fit the author's premise of the song.  
Author notes: There are tons of fics about Cain and Ambrose/Glitch getting together but very few about them breaking up so I decided to write one.

If I Hurry

"Mr. Ambrose?" A voice called from the doorway. Ambrose looked up, his eyes distorted by magnifying glasses. He gave the young messenger a smile when he saw the boy's lips quirk at the tips with a smile.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I have a letter for you."

"Oh thank you. I've been expecting this… for awhile now actually." Ambrose walked over and took the letter, giving the young boy a light tip. After the boy had gone Ambrose closed the door and sat at his desk opening the letter. He didn't have to wonder who the letter was from; he had long since memorized the handwriting of his lover.

The letters had become more infrequent over the past few months; the ones he did receive seemed to only carry bad news and disappointments. Cain had been planning on coming home for the past five months but with each letter that little vacation was put off further and further. Of course the life of a tin man was unpredictable so maybe this time would be different… although he doubted it.

**He got the letter bout a quarter to nine  
He heard his voice on the through the words  
He wondered what was wrong this time  
He never knew what his letters might bring  
With a tin man like him, it could be anything  
And he always expected the worst  
In the back of his mind  
**

_Dear Ambrose, the nights are getting colder as winter comes. All of my officers have gone out for a drink but I decided to stay here all alone. We still haven't found the person that has been upping the renegade movements and I'm coming home soon. I know I've been away too long and I've broken so many promises that I made to you but I'll be home soon. Sweetheart, your last letter worried me. Is there something wrong? _

**He wrote, its cold out here and I'm all alone  
We didn't find them again and I'm coming home  
I know I've been away too long  
I never got a chance to write  
And I know these years has been hard on us all  
But I'll be home soon  
And honey is there somethin wrong  
**

Ambrose stared at the hurried handwriting, it hurt that Cain couldn't even take a moment to write a easy letter to himself. He picked up his own piece of parchment and dabbed the quill into the ink container. The words he wrote next were some of the hardest he had ever had to write but this could not go on.

_Dear Cain, don't bother coming home. By the time you return I'll be long gone, there's someone new and he sure isn't a tin man. _

After sending his reply through the same messenger that Cain had sent Ambrose returned to work in his office. With each day that passed he couldn't help but hope that Cain would come home just to fight for his heart.

The day he received the letter he sat in his office and cried for an hour before ever opening the letter. This proved just how far they had grown apart over the months and how fragile those strong feelings really had been.

_Dear Ambrose, I'm sorry it's come down to this. There's so much about you I'm gonna miss. But it'll be alright, I know you'll be happy. I have to go now; if I hurry I can still try and find him again. _

**He said, don't bother comin home  
By time you get here I'll be long gone  
There's somebody new and he sure ain't no tin man  
He said, I'm sorry its come down to this  
There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss  
But its alright baby  
If I hurry I can still try again  
Gotta go now baby  
If I hurry I can still try again  
**

Cain got to his feet, donning his hat he started out of his tent but stopped. The letter was cold in his hand; he turned and looked at the pencil on the small table, as well as the letter that contained Ambrose's reply. Shaking his head he turned and walked out of the tent, handing the letter off to a messenger.

Getting into his truck he turned the steering wheel so that the tires pointed in the direction of the front line. With a little luck he could get there before the next attack started. The cold wind whipped through the cracks in the glass of the windows. That wing echoed Ambrose's words.

**He left that pencil laying on the table  
Then slowly turned around and gave it one last look  
Then he just walked away  
He aimed his truck toward the front line  
With a little luck he could still get there in time  
And in that cold wind he could still hear him say  
**

_Dear Cain, don't bother coming home. By the time you return I'll be long gone, there's someone new and he sure isn't a tin man. _

Ambrose had been more important to him than these battles in the beginning… but somewhere along the road that had changed. It hurt that Ambrose had found someone new in his absence but the ex-head case deserved happiness.

Cain pressed down on the gas, the trunk quickly covering the ground where so many battles had recently taken place. This time, this fight would be for Ambrose, for him and his happiness.

**He said, don't bother comin home  
By time you get here I'll be long gone  
There's somebody new and he sure ain't no rodeo man  
He said, I'm sorry its come down to this  
There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss  
But its alright baby  
If I hurry I can still try again  
Gotta go now baby  
If I hurry I can still try again**

"Mr. Ambrose?" A young voice questioned at the door. Ambrose looked up from the book he was reading. The young messenger looked tired so Ambrose gave him a smile. He stood and came to get the letter he had been expecting. "Wait sir, there's another as well."

"Two?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." The boy handed him the second letter and then left, he was more interested in getting a good meal than a tip. Ambrose returned to his seat and opened the first letter from Cain.

_Dear Ambrose, I'm sorry it's come down to this. There's so much about you I'm gonna miss. But it'll be alright, I know you'll be happy. I have to go now; if I hurry I can still try and find him again. _

Ambrose refused to cry this time. He set the letter aside and opened the second, a nagging feeling eating at the back of his mind.

_It is with great regret that we inform you that Wyatt Cain has been killed in action. _

**He never knew what his letters might bring  
With a tin man like him, it could be anything  
And he always expected the worst  
In the back of his mind**


End file.
